sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess Commander
The Princess Commander is a story written by Mina A. based on Season 1 of the CW show, The 100 which premiered on FanFiction on April 6, 2016 and concluded on April 23, 2016. Synopsis "I, Rayleigh Griffin, daughter of Jake and Abigail Griffin and older twin sister of Clarke, was born in space. I've never felt the sun on my face, breathed real air, or floated in the water. None of us have. For three generations, the Ark has kept what's left of the human race alive. Only now our home is dying, and we that remain are the last hope of mankind. A hundred prisoners, me and my sister included, are sent on a desperate mission to the ground. Each of us is here because we broke the law. However, on the ground, there is no law. All we have to do is survive; but we will be tested by the Earth, by the secrets she hides, and most of all by each other. This is that very tale, of the trials we will face, given to us by Earth herself." -Rayleigh's opening prologue. Set in the distant future, 97 years after a nuclear apocalypse has devastated the surface of the Earth, the only survivors are the approximately 2,400 inhabitants of 12 national space stations that were in orbit at the time of the apocalypse, which have come together in a massive station known as the Ark. Three generations have survived in space. The Ark has strict measures, including population control and capital punishment for citizens over 18 years of age. Eventually, life support on the Ark begins to fail. For the first time in nearly a century, there is talk of returning to Earth. The story begins when 100 juvenile delinquents are sent down to Earth to see if it's survivable. Among these delinquents are twin sisters seventeen years of age, Rayleigh and Clarke Griffin, the daughters of the chief medical officer and chief engineer. Other delinquents include Finn Collins, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Octavia Blake, and her brother Bellamy Blake, who snuck onto the ship to protect his sister. Once the 100 land on Earth, it's a never-ending fight for survival when they're faced with an inevitable war against primitive and lethal warriors called Grounders. No war is without sacrifice, a fate the 100 realize the moment the step foot on the Ground. Main Cast * Claire Holt as Rayleigh "Ray" Griffin: (Pronounced Ray-Lee) Main character in this story serving also as it's narrator. She's the oldest daughter of Jake and Abby, as well as Clarke's older sister (by less than one minute). Rayleigh also serves as a co-leader of the 100, their head medic, and also a future love interest for Bellamy Blake. Back on the Ark, Rayleigh was arrested for 'conspiracy to commit treason' and 'assaulting members of the Guard'. * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin: Main character in this story, younger sister to it's narrator. Clarke also co-leades the 100 along with Rayleigh and also serves as a medic, aiding her sister whenever possible. Due to past incidents, Clarke is only fully trusting of Rayleigh, and somewhat looks up to her. On the Ark, Clarke was arrested alongside her sister for 'conspiracy to commit treason'. * Paige Turco as Dr. Abigail Griffin: The mother of Rayleigh and Clarke. She is the chief medical officer of the Ark and the main proponent regarding the habitable status of Earth. * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins: A caring teenager who is always looking for fun and a peaceful solution. He is more interested in helping others than seeking vengeance. On the Ark, Finn was arrested for an illegal spacewalk, which cost the Ark a month of oxygen, thus earning him the nickname "Spacewalker". * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha: Rayleigh and Clarke's childhood best friend and son of the Thelonious Jaha, the Ark's Chancellor. He is despised by the some of the 100 because of his father. Wells is also Rayleigh's ex-boyfriend, but despite her apparent hatred towards him, he still loves her deeply. It's unclear why he was arrested, only that it was two days before the delinquents were sceduled to be sent to Earth. * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake: A main character and is also Bellamy's younger sister. She was kept a secret by her family, living under the floor to avoid detection by authorities, but was eventually caught and imprisoned. There are seven years between Octaivia's age and Bellamy's. * Bob Morely as Bellamy Blake: A main character and older brother of Octavia. He's the first to proclaim himself the leader of the 100 and uses militaristic approaches. It is revealed later on that back on the Ark, he had a budding relationship with Rayleigh Griffin and showed to have feelings for her, though she was already in-love with Wells at this time. However, despite that knowledge, Bellamy's feelings only grew. Due to their clashing personalities, Bellamy and Rayleigh get into heated arguments from time to time. * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green: A smart and tech-savvy teenager who is a valuable asset to the teenagers on Earth due to his pharmaceutical and engineering knowledge. * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan: A goofy and geeky chemist and is also Monty's best friend. * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha: Wells' father and the former Chancellor of the Ark. * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane: One of the Councillors on the Ark. When Thelonious Jaha was Chancellor, he was second-in-command. He was also the one who laid the charges against Rayleigh and Clarke, leading to their arrests. * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes: An ambitious zero-gravity mechanic when on board the Ark who isn't afraid of anyone or anything. She later collaborates with Abby Griffin in her escape from the Ark and launched herself in a pod to Earth. * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln: A grounder who rescues Octavia. The pair develop romantic feelings, and Lincoln helps the 100 multiple times, causing him to be viewed as a traitor to his people. * Richard Harmon as John Murphy: He starts out as one of Bellamy's men and is generally disliked by the group due to his reputation of being a troublemaker and career criminal, making him one of the few members to actually have committed actual felons and not petty misdemeanors. After a heated incident, he's banished from camp only to return with a vengence. Episodes Body Count Category:CyberChick135 fanfiction Category:The Princess Commander series Category:Mina's Stories Category:The 100 Fanfiction